Business systems may involve a variety of software applications and documents. Such software applications or documents may have updates which are released as new versions of the software application. In updating a software application or document with a new version, the target application or document is updated from a source application or document through the exchange of “delta information,” change information. However, sometimes the software application or document is deeply structured into time dependent subsections that do not allow for direct mapping and/or subsequent updating between a source and a target application or document. Accordingly, a need exists for a more robust updating and mapping system which allows for the update of an application or document involving, for example, time dependent data structures.